What Happens After
by HelenaHarperforever
Summary: Sherry deals with her feelings for Jake after the way he left. Would they have worked out? Helena must deal with her pain and loss, but can she stay out of the bottom of a bottle? Chris must figure out how to deal with his grief for Piers before it consumes him. How will they deal after going through such a hellish nightmare? My first fic, so let me know what you honestly think...
1. Emotion

Sitting on that plane, and flying away without Jake Muller was the hardest thing I have ever done. It is my biggest regret. I should have forced him to come with me. Begged, pleaded. Receiving that text made my heart flutter with hope. Although it wasn't the response I had hoped, it proved to my heart that there was hope. Hope that when I got off the plane in the states you would be there…waiting for me.

At least part of what I said to you that day sunk in. For fifty American dollars, the world had a new hope. A way to combat the deadly viral outbreak .

I don't understand why you didn't come with me. I probably never will. I laid my heart on the line. I confessed that I loved you. I will forever remember that moment with a knot in my chest. You turned your head and smirked. Laughed. I can't quite remember you words, I don't think that I want to. You turned from me, from my feelings. From any chance, we may have had together.

A month has passed since everyone's hellish nightmares ended. A type of calm washed over the public that Sherry knew would pass and the world would return to the materialistic ways that seemed so far off.

Her work had come to a halt for the time being. She was put on a temporary leave for her mental health. Not that anything was wrong with her, but more so she could cope. So the doctors said. Many involved were granted a temporary leave, many like Chris and Leon fought against it. They kept fighting the good fight. Each with their own reasons.

Sherry didn't feel like going to work, so the leave was a great excuse not to go. She wanted the peace and quiet. A chance to focus on happier things. To move on and figure out how she needed to deal with things. Raccoon surfaced in her mind again. Her father, her mother. Even after "dealing" and trying to cope so many times, it still managed to wiggle itself back into her mind. It probably always would. Just as the most recent episode of bio-terrorism had, and probably always would.

Sitting in her living room, she put her feet up on her coffee table and listened to the news ramble on about the weather forecast for the next few days. They predicted sunshine and nice temperatures. It would do herself good to get out of the house. Back into the world that she fought so hard to protect and save next to Jake.

Growling she got up and went to the kitchen. Damn him. Damn him to hell, for plaguing her thoughts like this.

"You helped me live and learn Jake Muller." Sherry murmured to herself as she grabbed a plate from the cupboard.

%%%%%

"I should have never left it that way." Jake sighed before taking his shot in one hit. Setting the glass down, he ran a hand through his hair.

"I should kick your ass for it too." The brown haired male said as he finished his drink. Leon was not pleased, but he knew if he did take his anger out on him that Sherry would not be so forgiving. "You have to tell her you are here."

"The stupidest thing is I don't even care for money anymore." He ordered another shot. "I haven't worried about it since I left. I still have the fifty that I was paid for my blood." He grasped his wallet in his back pocket. It was burning a hole in his pocket. Slamming the shot down he turned to Leon, "I'm more worried about actually giving it to a good cause. I have done the best thing a human being can ever do and I still feel like there is more I have to do." He scoffed. This was ridiculous.

"Welcome to the good fight." Leon laughed harder than he had in a while as he placed his hand on Jakes shoulder. "It never stops and there is always something you can do."

"That sounds tiring." The younger male sighed downing yet another shot.

"You better slow down there partner. You've got plans today."

Sighing heavily, Jake could feel the booze taking its effect on him. "I sober fast enough. Don't worry; I'll talk to her today." He managed to say without slurring.

"Good. Because if you don't I will." He smirked and put his trademark leather jacket on. "I'll call you later Jake." Leon said before exiting the bar. 'That girl is gonna fuck him up good once he shows his face.' His smirk grew. Jake deserved everything that Sherry could throw at him. Leaving the way that he did, he had seen enough of what it had done to the blonde. Maybe it was fatherly instincts that did not quite belong, but he felt that it fell upon him to make sure that she was alright.

Leon's mind threw him back to Raccoon city. That city. The job he survived. The people he met. If not for that hellish day, he never would have met Claire Redfield, or Sherry Birkin.

When Claire was around Sherry, she was very protective. Naturally loving and caring. The way she took care of Sherry and fought for her like the girl was her own child was selfless of the younger Redfield. The mother instincts showed and Sherry welcomed it. Even though she had her own parents, Leon could not be bothered to let them have that title at all. William was a nut job, and Annette… just worried about her research until she was to far up shit creek with no paddle and realized that there was going to be a mortality rate that she was going to be involved in. He knew that she loved her parents as much as she could. However, she deserved better. Leon may not have been there for her all the time, but he watched over her and cared for her like a dad. It was the closest thing he could see to a father in Sherry's life. A title he would live up to the best he could in his own way.

"God knows I don't have much competition…" He sighed as he crossed the street to a small coffee shop. "Time to sober up, I keep thinking like this I might end up marrying someone and settling down for real kids. Damn booze."

%%%%%

Chris looked out across the water. How long had he searched

Days?

Weeks?

It wasn't like he had to hurry up and end the search. He had fought to go back to work. To live up to his partners wishes and keep going in the BSAA. Leon had made some calls into some friends and made sure that Chris was given time off, no matter how much he was to fight.

It took everything he had not to start another fist fight with the man. The way Leon explained it to him made sense but angered him at the same time.

Leon had sat down at a table next to his in the bar. Told him that he shouldn't lose hope and to keep searching. After that point he had lost all reasonable thought caught up in his mind. Replaying those last few moments. He was only able to hear the last part.

"After you have had some time, and know what you are going to do with a level head, you'll be more than welcome back. I didn't know Piers, and I am not claiming to..but don't you think that you would owe your partner the best that you have since you have decided to keep fighting? The only way you are going to accomplish that, is to figure out how you want to do that in the most responsible way. After that its gloves off and welcome back Chris Redfield." Leon said as he stared at Chris. The emotions that he got from that mans looks alone explained that he needed time. You didn't need to be a shrink to know that.

Bringing himself back to reality, Chris sighed. He knew where he wanted to be. Where he needed to be. "But how do I get there?" he whispered, clutching the bloody badge, as he watched the waves to continue to roll.

"I'm sorry…"

%%%%%

Helena traced the face of her sister. Pictures and memories were all that remained. All that there would ever be now. "Damn you Simmons…" With said male being dead and gone, most would think that things would go back to normal. However for the most part of everyday life seemed to be getting back on track, her mind wouldn't and couldn't get past the hurdle of her sister. It had been months since the anti-virus had came along and saved many a life. Her chest ached every time she remembered the lives it couldn't save. Including her sisters, she thought as she furiously wiped her tears away. All those people who died or were already infected by the time the anti-virus was found, nothing could be done for them. They were just lost, to the ebb of time, to the stupid virus that was created in the first place.

Shaking her head to try and clear her thoughts, Helena turned and headed for the kitchen. She needed a drink and quick, before her consciousness tried to drown her in sorrow. Throwing open the cabinet she clutched a glass and unveiled her booze stash. This called for something good, something damn good.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Even more thanks for sticking with me as I figure out the editing on . **

**I promise I am making strides to get the hang of this!**


	2. Can I really hate you?

Jake slowly started to make his way to the blondes residence. If things did not go well with Sherry, at least he would have to walk back to the bar for his bike. It would give him a good chance to cool down before tearing out into the street on his bike. Last thing he needed was a ticket or to screw up his wheels. "Although at this point I think I would give up that beautiful death machine if it meant that Sherry wouldn't try to shot me." He whispered to himself as he tried to think of what to tell her, whistling along the way.

Grabbing the napkin that Leon wrote the address on from his pocket he began to feel nervous. Double checking the numbers on the apartment building he knew he was in the right place. What he didn't know was what to tell Sherry. Thirty goddamn minutes of intense thinking had him nowhere.

Trudging up the stairs, he felt his feet grow heavy. His mother's voice echoed through his mind. 'If anything is ever worth doing, always try your best. That way no matter what happens, you really can't regret the ending.'

Standing outside of Sherry Birkin's door was probably the most nerve-wrecking thing that the young soldier of fortune had ever done. 'And that's saying something…' he sighed as he went to knock on the door.

Pulling back his hand, he grunted angrily. "Why the hell did I leave her like that? What the hell am I even going to say?"

%%%%%

Sherry was glad that she was beginning to move on. The fresh air and a jog around the neighborhood really cleared her mind. Turning off her mp3 player she looked up just in time to see a tall man in all black enter her building.

Her breathe caught in her chest. Heart pounding. She would know that man anywhere. She was without a doubt, one-hundred percent sure that the man who just entered her building was none other than Jake Muller.

'Why is he here?' she thought, her emotions in turmoil now. How could one man do this to her? She had just felt so wonderful, but now her stomach was a mess. She was slightly shaking. 'I need to get a hold of myself. I helped literally save the world. This should be child's play.'

Without thinking, Sherry found her legs carrying her towards the door. It was probably better this way; she could not talk herself into chickening out. Doing a quick recon, she had found that Jake had already ascended the first flight of stairs. Creeping slowly up her steps she thanked the heavens that she had taken the time that she had to get completely comfortable with this place when she had first moved in. Hours of walking around in the dark, memorizing as much as she possibly could in case of an emergency. Thank the heavens for paranoia. It had definitely paid off.

Peaking around the corner she made sure to stay in Jakes blind spot in case he had paused on the second floor. Hearing the creaks of a person ascending to the third floor she knew she was safe to make her way up quietly to the third floor. Making her way to the top, she made sure to hide behind the washer and dryer that were at the beginning of the hallway for residents on the third floor. Due to them being broke down, the one other resident that was currently living across the hall from her used the ones on the second floor. Meaning that, she did not have to worry about alarms going off and drawing attention to her location.

"Why the hell did I leave her like that? What the hell am I even going to say?"

Sherry drew a quick hand to her mouth to keep her squeak of nervousness under wraps.

'He came to apologize…?' Sherry felt her stomach twist into knots. If Jake Muller thought that he could just walk back into her life and say sorry, a few times he had another thing coming. Sherry just hoped she was strong enough to stick to her guns.

%%%%%

Leon hailed a cab and instructed the driver to Helena's. His Partner had not been fairing well at all. Helena, along with Chris, had been having trouble coping. Leon was not all right himself. Not by a long shot.

**BANG! **

'I still can't believe I shot you Adam.' That day ran through his mind. Shooting a zombie was one thing. He had learned how to deal with that (too a point). In the end, you did not know that person. They were a random stranger and fight or flight kicked in. The only thing they shared with a human was how they looked. They were shells. That person was gone. No attachment to a city of undead that you never even knew their names.

' …but Adam was different. A long time friend. Attachment. Even though his mind was gone and all that remained was a flesh-eating monster… His face…' Leon sighed. 'Even when his face was disfigured, all that I could see was Adam. A friend.'

Pulling up at Helena's he handed the cabbie a twenty and told him to keep the change. Standing in the parking lot and watching the cab drive away he thought about what happened shortly after her shot his friend, the former Commander and Chief. He had meet Helena.

He couldn't hold this against her. In the beginning it was easy, but as he got farther and farther into that hellish nightmare with Helena and the others he began to understand why she did what she did. Not only that she had a change of heart and did right by herself and everyone involved to try and stop it. Simmons was the one that had stood in the way of that. Simmons was the one that had started all of this. All of this laid on the shoulders of a dead man who could not answer for what he did. He had the easy way out. Death was the best way to go though. Simmons alive meant that he had a chance to exploit and hurt other people.

Knocking on the door he waited for Helena to open it. By the sound of things falling over and what sounded like slurs from Helena Leon opened the door and let himself in. His assumption had been right. Helena was drunk already for the day…

* * *

**AN: Thanks to everyone being patient with me as I learn the ropes of FF. **

** As for the people who have followed and reviewed already... THANK YOU! :)**

**I was very worried about this, but to see that many people have already looked at my story is awesome. TY all. :)**


End file.
